


Jak & Daxter: Safety - Right Tool for the Job

by TempoWrites



Series: Safety [5]
Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon - Video Game, Canon Compliant, Clothed Sex, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Furry, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Illustrated, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Ottsel Daxter, Post-Canon, Requited Love, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempoWrites/pseuds/TempoWrites
Summary: Jak just wants to fix his racer. Daxter has other ideas. M/M





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SillynekoRobin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillynekoRobin/gifts).



Jak & Daxter: Safety  
Right Tool for the Job  
by Tempo

Jak just wants to fix his racer. Daxter has other ideas. M/M

~ ~ ~

The garage around back of the Naughty Ottsel bar sat cool and quiet. Traffic murmured outside, muffled by a closed garage door. A handful of racing zoomers sat parked on the concrete floor.

On his back under a dune buggy, Jak could see how ottsels had conquered the stars. Sure, it was hard to clean grease out of his fur, but attaching a bumper wasn't exactly dirty work. It did, however, require reaching a bunch of awkwardly-placed bolts. He'd have scraped his human knuckles by now, but ottsel paws reached easily into the gaps. It wasn't hard to imagine dextrous little paws like these building a spaceship. 

Wheeling the creeper platform back a little, he reached out a paw to his half-visible assistant. "Here, take this."

His jumpsuited boyfriend took the offered socket wrench. "Take this, Daxter. Gimme that, Daxter. Stop playin' with the welding equipment, Daxter. When're ya gonna be done under there?"

"When I'm done, dude." The green-haired ottsel sighed at his assistant's sass. "Small flathead?"

"And now yer comin' up with unflatterin' nicknames for me." The orange ottsel clattered through the toolbox, then slapped a screwdriver into his friend's grasp. "It better be the ceilin' of the Cistern Chapel under there when yer finished."

Rolling his eyes, Jak scooted back under the racer. "I'm almost done."

The shorter male unleashed a sigh of long-suffering exasperation. "Ugh! You're as bad as Tess at the gun store."

"Nobody's as bad as Tess at the gun store. I never thought I could be bored looking at high explosives." The greenish ottsel squirmed up onto the creeper's headrest and got back to work. The radio piped out a song or two. Setting down the screwdriver, he extended his paw one more time. "Okay, now I just need the wrench again and we're—"

Something hot and stiff flopped down on his palm. His fingers closed around the familiar girth automatically. It throbbed, alive.

With a gasp, surprise made him drop it. Good thing dune buggies were tall and ottsels were short, or he'd have conked his head on the undercarriage. "Dax!" He wheeled out from under the racer to come face to dick with Daxter.

Snickering, his lover smirked down at him. From the suit unzipped to his tail hole, an ottsel erection stood proud. He wasn't even wearing underwear. A cocky grin and inviting stare lured him in. His boyfriend waggled his dick back and forth with a thumb, not an inch from Jak's nose. "What? Don't you want this, Jakkie-boy?"

A blush ignited under his cheek fluff. He was keenly aware of people talking outside, just one closed door away. Sinking shyly back into his own fluff against the wheeled platform, he glanced around and verified they were still alone in the garage. A perfectly reasonable place for his lover to whip his sleek pink dick out. Jak reached up a cream-colored paw to grip the shaft. With tender regard, he kissed it with a quick slip of his tongue under the shapely head. A faint dab of precum salted his lips.

The standing ottsel straddled his shoulders, knees resting on the creeper trolley. That lovely pink length sank fully into his muzzle. A groan of pleasure echoed through the empty zoomer shop.

The hero of Haven City swallowed the first taste of his best friend's cock. The first taste today, anyway. Some kind of pheromone reaction in his brain set off fireworks down his nerves. An erection of his own pressed steadily onward in his boxer shorts. His scruffy green goatee pressed to the daisy yellow of his boyfriend's sack. Hot silky pressure graced the roof of his mouth as he sucked fondly. His fingers traced the supple sheath, tugging it back and forth. 

Chittering at his efforts, Daxter's tail pressed down atop the crotch of Jak's jumpsuit. His hips rocked over his boyfriend's face. Those grabby orange paws stroked his ears, paying special attention to the naked interiors, where he was most sensitive. 

Jak had been intimate with Tess and Daxter for months now, but having somebody grab him by the ears and tug him up onto a waiting dick still gave him butterflies. He powered onward through the blowjob to distract himself. Having Dax in his mouth, after all these years of dreaming about it, was only not starting to feel real. And thanks to the added length of a muzzle, he could not only take the whole thing, but could even slip his tongue into his fuzzy lover’s sheath as well.

The orange ottsel trilled happily as he did so. He leaned one arm against the newly-installed bumper. Physics not being the most romantic of forces, this resulted in the wheeled platform trundling merrily across the shop floor. 

Jak's eyes sprang wide at the now-rolling blowjob. He tried to gasp around a mouthful of cock, which didn't work out. His paws gripped Daxter's thighs as he pulled off, coughed, and got smacked in the face by a wet dick. He blinked, recovering, though he made no move to push the erection away. Stifling further coughs, he opened his mouth to start again, embarrassed. 

"Easy there, big guy." Dax stroked fingertips down his lover's muzzle as the cart rolled to a stop atop the gritty concrete floor. "Ya alright?" A brief moment of unguarded concern glinted in his eyes.

The greenish ottsel half-coughed, half-laughed, then nodded.

"Okay, good." The smaller male bounced from the trolley in a deft half-cartwheel. With a twirl of tail, he took a seat on the shop floor. He folded his arms behind his head and leaned back against the bumper. Still mostly hard, his erection shone with saliva. Above it, a half-smile gleamed on the smaller male's muzzle. "'Cause I think ya got some more work ta do under here." 

He crawled up to Daxter, leaned in, and gave him a kiss on his nose. His paws traced into that unzipped jumpsuit before fondling his way down to cup those pastel-yellow balls. With his other paw, he zipped down his own suit, then freed his erection from his boxers. Fully out of his sheath and stiff with anticipation, he pressed it against Daxter's as he leaned in for another kiss. They'd frotted as humans, of course, and last weekend Tess had broken out a bottle of lube and leant them a hand in the process. Grinding together in ottsel form, though, had the benefit of silky fur caressing their cocks from every side. 

The smaller male squirmed under him. The catch in his every breath promised he was close. His frantic paws gripped their members together, stroking with fervor. "Awww, jeez! Yeah… Yeah! Here it comes, Jak!"

Propped up with one arm, the bigger male reached in and curled a paw over the sensitive heads of their dicks. The gentlest squeeze evoked a surge of pleasure in himself as their hot flesh pressed together. It also sent his lover shuddering. 

Daxter bucked and squeaked under him. With a muffled whimper, he buried his face in Jak's shoulder. No sass, no flirting, no defenses at all: nobody outside their little trio could ever claim to see him like this. He looked damn cute, cute in a way that spilled over into sexy, as his erection spurted against Jak's own. 

The taller ottsel managed a pleasure-hazed grin. Wet heat spread in his palm. He tried to hold his hips still, even as his boyfriend wiggled in orgasm. Hot as this was, he had other plans. As the orange mustelid's orgasm faded, he watched with fond appreciation. Careful not to hit his head on the underside of the buggy, he straightened. Hand covered in fresh spunk, he slicked up and down his length. With an assertiveness forged from raw horniess, Jak grabbed Daxter's ankles and set them on his shoulders. 

"Hmm?" Daxter looked up, body as limp and languid as his softening cock. "Wha'cha doin'?"

“You.” He lifted his best friend's balls, his fuzzy paw, still slicked with spunk, finding the rim of his friend’s tail hole and applying some sticky white goo to the sensitive surface. He then prodded the blunt tip of his dick against the other mustelid's entrance. With steely resolve and an even harder cock, he pressed inside a fraction of an inch. "You said to, after all." 

"I said ya had work to do… Oh!" With a breathy chuckle, Dax relaxed a bit, allowing Jak full access. The smaller ottsel flinched, a tad unused to his usually reserved friend sudden assertiveness, although certainly not minding it. “Not objecting, just sayin’.” His paws grasped his back, pulling the other ottsel just a little bit closer.

Deeper and deeper the scruffier ottsel sank, marveling not for the first time at how stretchy his new species was. He gripped his lover by the hips and slowly set to thrusting, slicked every inch by the orange male's own jizz. 

The smaller male bit his lip as he was spread wide. His tail swished along the dusty floor. Those yellow toes curled and spread beside Jak's ears.

Super horny from all the teasing, the green-furred ottsel humped his boyfriend under the dune buggy. The radio crackled on to another tune, inspiring a faster speed to his thrusts. The tight heat around his length squeezed and trembled, just enough to beckon him onward.

Overwhelmed and pliable, Daxter squirmed with a liquid ease, his stomach fur shiny with still-warm spooge, his tail hole spread by his best buddy's cock. In the cool dark of the shop, his breath and their passion burned hot. 

The scent of arousal wafted off of him, driving Jak all the wilder. The crackle of dark eco tempted him to transform, but Jak shoved it back with a growl. He wanted to be fully present for every instant of fucking his lifelong friend. His partner. His lover. His hips bounced harder against the other ottsel, sending his dick flopping around on saturated fur.

His eyes met Dax's, finding nothing but adoration and satisfaction. He'd known him across centuries, across species, and every step of the way had wanted him. At last regaining a little energy, he curled his thick tail between the larger male's legs and against his back. His wordless chirr urged him to finish inside him.

The surge of intimacy hurled Jak over the edge. His balls twitched against the satin underside of the other ottsel's tail. Pulses of bliss raced up his length, pleasure crackled through his body. Struck by a sudden need to hold the scrawny male close, he wrapped his arms around him and pounded quick, hard thrusts. His toe claws scratched against the floor in an animalistic need to bury himself fully in the welcoming male. Every spurt rushed to make his passage slipperier. Somewhere around the fourth or fifth, he lost count in irresistible updraft of pleasure. "Hngh! Mmmmf! Mmmm-hmf-hmf..."

Daxter mewled appreciation as he was filled up. His paws stroked down Jak's back. His legs, hanging in the air to either side, curled around his lover's stilled hips. 

Head swimming in alien endorphins, Jak's body buzzed. The serenity of afterglow always felt like a full dose of light eco. Again, the urge to shift forms beckoned, this time with a placid melody instead of a snarl. Again, he let the idea go. Here, now, wrapped up with Daxter, there was nobody he'd rather be. 

~ ~ ~

A little gift for SillyNeko345—to brighten the dark winter months with warm ottsel fluff. ^_^

Art: Skunkjunkie (Used with permission.)  
Edits: Kohaku Nightfang, CarlMinez, Eljot001, Slate

What to help me write more stories? Support me on Patreon for exclusive WIP and behind-the-scenes content! https://www.patreon.com/Tempo

\- Tempo


End file.
